Walls Around Her
by anaxoxo
Summary: Sam Puckett esconde-se atrás de uma máscara de segurança, impondo-se e fingindo ter controle sobre tudo. Mas a depressão que ela sente a consome.
1. Walls Around Her

O olhar do diretor Franklin era acusador. Havia ali uma frieza que ela nunca vira antes. Ela, Sam Puckett, uma das alunas que mais pegava detenção na Ridgeway, nunca o vira daquele jeito. Sombrio. Sério. Assustador, até.

Teve que engolir em seco.

- O que foi dessa vez? – perguntou com certa hesitação. Não se lembrava de ter feito nada grave. Olhou para o diretor de um jeito suplicante, antes de emendar: – eu juro que não fiz nada!

Ele suspirou. Sam ficou mais nervosa.

- Sente-se, Puckett.

Ela obedeceu de imediato. Estava curiosa e – custou a admitir para si mesma – com medo. Sam Puckett, com medo?

Experimente se comportar por alguns dias e depois ser chamado à coordenação. Veja o seu diretor te olhar como se você tivesse acabado de matar um cara. Ai você entenderá o medo de Sam. Ela simplesmente não tinha a menor noção do que estava acontecendo.

Franklin olhou-a nos olhos, sério. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha dela.

- Uma acusação muito grave foi feita contra você – ela tentou argumentar, mas o diretor levantou a mão em um pedido para que se calasse. Então continuou: - custei a acreditar, Sam. Admito que sempre gostei de você, apesar da sua incontrolável rebeldia. Mas o que você fez foi... horrível. Serei obrigado a encaminhá-la para as autoridades.

Sam abriu e fechou a boca repetidas vezes, como um peixinho. Ela não sabia o que pensar, e muito menos o que dizer. Mas precisava falar algo em sua defesa.

Mas como se defender, se ela nem ao menos sabia do que estava sendo acusada?

- Eu não fiz nada! – praticamente gritou – não sei do que você está falando! E não estou mentindo dessa vez!

Franklin continuou impassível.

- Não se faça de inocente.

Aquilo a revoltou. Sam sempre havia respeitado o diretor na medida do possível, mas ser chamada descaradamente de mentirosa meio que mudava as coisas. Tudo bem que ela nem sempre havia sido muito sincera, mas como Franklin não reconhecia o seu olhar suplicante?

- EU-SOU-INOCENTE! – gritou, furiosa.

- Você roubou, Puckett. Um celular. Dentro da escola. Vai negar?

Sam levantou-se da cadeira em um movimento brusco. Agiu por impulso, não sabia o que fazer. E é claro que ela não havia roubado nada! Quem tinha a acusado daquilo? E pior: o diretor havia dito que chamaria a polícia. E se ele estava tão sério, ele realmente acreditava que ela era culpada. Mas não era.

O fluxo de pensamentos de Sam se intensificou. Ela começou a olhar para todos os lados, como se pudesse encontrar uma prova ao seu favor bem ali, no gabinete de Franklin.

- Eu não roubei celular algum! Não sei quem disse isso, mas é mentira! Ok, posso até admitir que eu já fiz muita coisa que você considera ruim ou ilegal, mas não roubei! Como você pode simplesmente me acusar?

- Acalme-se, Puckett.

- NÃO DIGA PARA EU ME ACALMAR!

O diretor olhou-a de uma forma surpresa. Ainda mais séria do que antes, se é que era possível. Sam havia explodido e gritado com ele, o que era algo que feria as regras da escola fortemente. Franklin parecia meio desapontado e meio furioso. Mesmo assim, manteve a calma e respondeu com aparente tranqüilidade:

- Vou ter que te dar uma detenção por gritar comigo.

Sam sentiu seus olhos inundarem. Não eram lágrimas de tristeza, mas sim de raiva. Pura raiva. Primeiro, era acusada de roubar um celular. Depois, tinha que levar detenção por ter tentado se defender. Que mundo injusto era aquele?

- Você tá de brincadeira, né? – ela falou, antes que pudesse se controlar. Não estava mais gritando, ou com raiva, e sim desapontada.

- Adoraria estar – ele suspirou mais uma vez. Sam nunca havia reparado que Franklin tinha essa mania, mas aquilo não vinha ao caso – ok, vamos fazer o seguinte... amanhã você me procura na hora do almoço para conversarmos com mais calma. Você está muito agitada agora.

- É claro que estou – ela falou com sarcasmo, antes de sair do escritório. Bateu a porta atrás de si, o que provavelmente piorou as coisas. A detenção provavelmente duplicaria.

Antes de qualquer coisa, observou o corredor à sua frente. Os alunos andavam pra lá e pra cá. Sorriam como se o mundo não fosse feio, nem mal, nem injusto. Por um momento, Sam invejou a felicidade deles.

Sua vida era uma merda. Tinha uma mãe ausente, uma irmã perfeita que devia ser seu exemplo, um problema com comida, um amor platônico que gostava de sua melhor amiga... e ainda era acusada de roubo.

A máscara de Sam caiu, assim como a primeira lágrima do dia. Olhou para o chão, procurando esconder o rosto. Não podia deixar que a vissem daquele jeito. Ela era conhecida por ser segura demais, forte demais.

O problema é que ninguém – nem mesmo Carly e Freddia – sabiam toda a verdade sobre a sua vida. No fundo, Sam era apenas uma criança assustada e insegura.

Teve que correr para o banheiro, antes que alguém a visse tão desmoronada. Chorou um pouco, trancada em um dos boxes. Depois ouviu a sineta tocar, mas não foi para a sala. Subiu em um dos vasos sanitários e escalou até a pequena janela. Pulou para fora. Só queria chegar em casa.

**NOTAS SOBRE O CAPÍTULO:** então, eu até gostei desse. acho que poderia ter escrito melhor e tudo mais, mas espero ter conseguido passar a mensagem direitinho. sobre o "problema com comida", logo vocês vão descobrir o que é, e talvez fiquem chocados. ok, muitas coisas podem chocar vocês nessa fic XD

só pra constar: eu não revisei, então podem ter erros de escrita/gramática/enfim. peço que não liguem para eles.

E COMENTEM *-*


	2. Physical Pain

Ela sentiu a dor física se sobrepor à dor emocional. Um alívio perturbador tomou conta de sua mente. Sentiu-se bem por uns poucos segundos.

_Aquilo valia mesmo a pena?_ perguntava-se.

Abriu a torneira e colocou o pulso ferido debaixo do fluxo d'água, deixando o sangue escorrer ralo à baixo. Sentia-se mal por estar fazendo aquilo, mas não conseguia evitar. Cortar a própria pele fazia com que ela sentisse um alívio súbito. Era indescritível. Era como se fosse uma espécie de droga.

Sentou-se no chão do banheiro, ouvindo sua mãe gritar eufórica junto com o novo namorado italiano. Estavam bêbados, é claro. E provavelmente nus. Seria melhor ficar no banheiro durante algum tempo.

Devaneou um pouco. Teve vontade de ligar para o pai. Queria ir morar com ele, mas sabia que não teria coragem de deixar Carly e Freddie para trás. Seu telefone apitou. Havia recebido uma mensagem de texto.

_**De:**__ Carly_

_**Para:**__ Sam_

_O que aconteceu? Vc sumiu depois do intervalo pro almoço. Me liga._

Ah, ela não ligaria. Não estava com humor para isso.

_**De:**__ Sam_

_**Para:**__ Carly_

_N foi nada._

Agora ouvia sua mãe cantar Whitney Houston, enquanto o namorado italiano gritava loucamente. Seria engraçado, se não fosse trágico.

Mais uma mensagem de texto. Sam prendeu a respiração quando leu o nome do remetente. Ele.

_**De:**__ Freddie_

_**Para:**__ Sam_

_Matou aula pq?_

Ela tinha que responder.

_**De:**__ Sam_

_**Para:**__ Freddie_

_Pq eu quis. P q vc é tão estoooopido?_

Deitou-se no chão e fechou os olhos. Carly e Freddie. Embora nunca tivesse dito nada a eles - e muito menos demonstrado - aquelas duas pessoas eram as mais importantes em sua vida. Carly era uma irmã. Freddie era... bem... ela _queria_ que fosse mais do que um amigo.

O celular tocou. Freddie. Sam atendeu depois de alguns segundos.

- Hey Fredalupe.

- Sério, o que houve?

- Franklin disse que eu roubei um celular na escola.

Pausa.

- Isso é... verdade?

- Claro que não! Não roubo coisas que valem mais do que vinte dólares, você sabe disso!

Ele riu.

- Não devia nem roubar coisas que valem menos do que vinte dólares.

- Tanto faz.

Pausa.

- Então...acho que teremos que provar sua inocência.

- Como? O cara tá convencido de que eu sou culpada, devia ter visto a expressão homicida dele.

- Vamos pensar em alguma coisa. Você não pode levar a culpa por isso. – pausa – o que está fazendo?

- Nada.

O italiano soltou um gemido absurdamente alto.

- Sua mãe?

- O namorado dela.

- Ah. Sabe, você devia vir pra casa da Carly. Acho mais... saudável do que ficar ai escutando esse tipo de coisa.

- É, acho que sim. Tô chegando.

- Ok, até mais.

Algum tempo depois, entrou no apartamento de Carly. Sem bater. Ela e Freddie sempre faziam isso, então não tinha problema. Mas Sam certamente não ligaria muito se tivesse. Sabe como é.

Não viu ninguém.

- Carls? – gritou. Ninguém respondeu – Spencie? – e nada.

Deu meia-volta e foi para a porta de Freddie. Estava trancada. Ela tocou a campainha. Ele atendeu menos de dez segundos depois.

- Oi.

- Cadê a Carls?

- Não sei, pensei que estivesse em casa.

Sam entrou e foi logo se jogando em cima do sofá. Tentava parecer despreocupada, e estava até conseguindo.

Freddie admirou o quanto ela parecia forte. Afinal, devia ser muito perturbador ouvir a própria mãe tendo momentos de descontração com o namorado. O problema é que Freddie não sabia o quanto Sam era capaz de fingir que estava tudo ok.

Ele sentou ao seu lado.

- O que o Franklin disse exatamente?

Sam olhou para Freddie de um jeito homicida. Ela havia ido até lá para se sentir menos problemática, e ele simplesmente a lembrava de que estava sendo injustamente acusada de um roubo.

- Nada.

Freddie notou que ela não queria se estender no assunto, e respeitou. Ficaram calados por um ou dois minutos, o que era estranho. Sam sempre falava algo para irritá-lo, não importava o que estivessem fazendo. Freddie notou que alguma coisa não ia bem.

- O que aconteceu...? Vamos, Sam, quero te ajudar.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda.

Ela foi gelada. As palavras caíram sobre Freddie como água fria. Ele ficou irritado e se levantou do sofá, não ousando olhá-la por mais tempo. Ele quisera ajudar, ela fora grossa. Agora que se virasse sozinha. Ou que pedisse desculpas.

- Vou jogar Guitar Hero.

E foi para o quarto, deixando Sam consigo mesma na sala.

- Você tem duas guitarras?

A voz da amiga penetrou o quarto de repente, assustando-o.

- Sabe bater?

Ela sorriu de um modo irônico. Típico de Sam. Aquele sorriso fez com que Freddie esquecesse que estava com raiva dela. Ele nunca havia admitido antes, mas o sorriso dela era estonteante.

- Sei, mas não quero.

Ele sorriu de volta.

- Eu vou ganhar – disse apontando o closet – a guitarra está lá dentro.

Ela foi pegar. Freddie agradeceu aos céus por ter tirado o pôster de Carly da porta do seu closet há algumas semanas, quando finalmente havia admitido que não gostava mais dela como mais que uma amiga.

- Claro que você não vai ganhar. Você é só um nerd. Eu sou a rockstar.

Jogaram. Sam ganhou.

- HÁ!

Ela vibrou. Ele fingiu estar desapontado. Eles riram juntos.

Mas espera um segundo... o que era aquilo no pulso de Sam?

Notando o olhar de Freddie, ela abaixou a manga para que tudo ficasse devidamente coberto. Mas o seu movimento brusco só piorou a situação, porque deixou Freddie ainda mais curioso. Claramente, havia visto algo muito anormal ali.

- O que foi aquilo?

Ela riu, tentando desconversar.

- Foi só o meu gato. Esqueci de colocar comida pra ele durante uns dias. Bem, ele precisava que chamar minha atenção de alguma forma.

Desde quando Sam tinha gato?

- Sério, o que houve?

- Nada.

Ela riu e olhou para as guitarras. Havia perdido a vontade de jogar, mas precisava fazer Freddie esquecer o que tinha acabado de ver. Ela tinha que manter a máscara. Ninguém nunca saberia o que ela passava, fazia e sentia. Era perturbador.

- Mais uma? – perguntou sorrindo.

Freddie estava sério.

- Não. Me mostre o pulso.

- Quero ver você me obrigar.

- Ah, quer ver?

Freddie avançou em cima de Sam, mas ela tinha reflexos de gato e conseguiu se desvencilhar bem a tempo. Os dois correram ao redor do quarto, esbarrando em móveis, derrubando coisas no chão e desforrando a cama. Logo a pequena perseguição se estendeu por toda casa. Ela era muito veloz para ele. Anos fugindo da detenção haviam servido para algo.

Foi só após alguns minutos que Freddie conseguiu alcançá-la, agarrando-a pelo braço. Sam tentou soltar-se, mas não conseguiu. Agora Freddie era mais forte do que ela, fato que deixava Sam menos confiante.

- Seeeente agora.

- Não! Solta!

Ela tentou correr. Ele a puxou com força.

Os dois acabaram caindo em cima do sofá, como dois bêbados desequilibrados. Sam por cima de Freddie. Uma das mãos dele agarrava firmemente o braço dela, enquanto a outra havia ido parar nas costas da amiga. Sam tinha os braços sobre o peito dele. Seus troncos estavam colados um ao outro. A proximidade era inebriante.

Olharam-se por alguns segundos, como se a vida dependesse daquilo. Era possível sentir o cheiro do clima.

Até que Sam ficou perturbada e saiu de cima, sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

Freddie se recompôs antes de subir um pouco a manga da blusa de Sam, revelando um feio pulso cheio de cicatrizes. Ela não o interrompeu dessa vez. Percebeu o quanto estava cansada de esconder tudo.

- Por que faz isso? – perguntou com tristeza evidente, antes de soltar o braço dela.

- Você não entenderia.

- Tente me explicar.

Ela suspirou. Jurou a si mesma que não iria chorar na frente dele. Tinha que parecer forte até naquele momento.

- Sei lá. Quando estou triste, isso faz com que eu me sinta melhor.

Estava com vergonha, queria sumir. Sentiu que um peso saiu de suas costas, mas talvez fosse melhor que não tivesse saído. Agora Freddie a incomodaria muito com aquele assunto.

- A julgar pela quantidade de marcas, você fica triste o tempo todo. Por que não conversa sobre isso comigo e com a Carly?

- Não é nada, juro. Se acontecesse algo grave, eu diria. Tipo a acusação de hoje. Eu falei, não falei?

Ela nunca havia mentido tão deslavadamente. Porque coisas graves _sempre_ aconteciam.

- É, falou.

Ela sorriu triunfante. Mas tinha a chata consciência de que o amigo sabia _demais_. Sam teria que redobrar os cuidados com o seu comportamento e fingir que tudo estava muito bem, obrigada. Se não fizesse isso, Freddie ficaria irritando-a constantemente.

Ele notou que havia uma barreira ao redor de Sam. Sabia que seu sorriso era de fachada, e jurou a si mesmo que tentaria quebrar aquela muralha. Queria ajudar Sam. Não suportava pensar que a amiga passava por um momento tão ruim.

E também não suportava pensar que Sam havia deixado de ser apenas uma amiga.

Freddie não sabia ao certo quando começara a notar como o cabelo dela era perfeito, como seu sorriso sarcástico era adorável, como seu jeito de ser era viciante, como o contorno de seus lábios era convidativo...

Estava loucamente apaixonado por ela.

**NOTAS SOBRE O CAPÍTULO** ficou grande esse D:

eu não gostei muito, na verdade. achei meio melado. mas enfim.

mas comentem! quero opiniões XD


	3. Your Hands Are Cold

Franklin deu um clique duplo no atalho para o vídeo, que foi instantaneamente aberto na tela do computador. Sam inclinou-se mais para frente. Queria visualizar cada detalhe. Não podia deixar passar nada que provasse sua inocência. Sentiu-se uma espécie de detetive.

A sala dos professores apareceu. Estava vazia inicialmente, mas então alguém entrou.

"_Hey! Esse é o meu casaco!_" notou Sam, com crescente pavor "_E o cabelo é igual ao meu. Merda_". Ela quis gritar, xingar e derrubar tudo no chão. Mas sabia quer precisava fingir que estava calma.

Sentia uma raiva dilacerante. Não podia acreditar que estava sendo acusada pelo crime de outra pessoa. E só porque essa pessoa tinha um casaco igual e um cabelo parecido. Aquilo não provava nada.

A garota no vídeo pegou o celular que estava sobre a mesa, colocou-o no bolso e saiu da sala como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Os movimentos eram tranqüilos, pareciam calculados. Sam estranhou. Ninguém roubava daquele jeito meio que descontraído. Então a gravação terminou.

Antes que o diretor pudesse falar algo, Sam esbravejou:

- Isso é ridículo, cara! Aquela não sou eu! – Franklin pareceu impaciente e coçou a cabeça, suspirando – e à propósito, que tipo de idiota deixa o celular abandonado em cima de uma mesa enquanto dá aula?

O diretor esforçou-se para ignorar.

- A gravação é do dia 20 de outubro, às 14 horas. Você não estava na classe da Srta. Briggs nesse horário, embora tenha aparecido em todas as outras aulas do dia. Como explica isso?

Era verdade. Sam havia matado aula naquele dia.

- Eu tive dor de cabeça! – mentiu – até eu adoeço às vezes.

Franklin acenou a cabeça positivamente, embora sua expressão facial deixasse bem claro que ele não acreditava em Sam. Ela não conseguiu ter raiva do diretor. Sabia que nunca havia sido uma grande fonte de confiança.

- A Srta. Briggs não pretende retirar a queixa. Mas eu fiz um acordo com ela. Combinamos que se você devolver o aparelho, esqueceremos o ocorrido. Daremos a você uma outra chance.

_Então o celular era daquela monstra._

- Como vou devolver o que não peguei? – questionou, ainda furiosa.

- Pense bem, Sam. Você tem até amanhã para entregar o celular. De outra forma, infelizmente terá que responder a um processo judicial.

A raiva de Sam chegou ao ápice. Ele não tinha o direito de apontar um dedo sequer contra ela. Nem tinha provas! Um casaco igual não provava nada, muito menos um cabelo parecido. Lágrimas de fúria brotaram de seus olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que Sam levantou-se bruscamente.

- O senhor não está entendendo. EU-SOU-INOCENTE-PORRA!

Franklin perdeu a calma. Ele se levantou com um olhar sinistro. Parecia pronto para apedrejá-la. Sam teria até sentido medo, se não fosse tão corajosa, tão briguenta. Ela estava meio que acostumada a situações daquele tipo, embora o diretor geralmente não estivesse envolvido.

Ele gritou:

- Não fale comigo desse jeito, Puckett! E AGORA SAIA DAQUI.

- Mal posso esperar por isso – disse em um tom propositadamente entediado.

E correu para fora. Bateu a porta atrás de si ao sair, assim como havia feito no dia anterior. Talvez um pouco mais forte.

O primeiro rosto que viu no corredor foi o de Freddie. Ele parecia extremamente preocupado.

- Como foi?

Ela o ignorou e virou-se, antes de sair praticamente correndo. Ele a seguiu até a porta do banheiro feminino. Sam entrou. Freddie hesitou, mas foi atrás.

- O que você está fazendo? – disse horrorizado ao vê-la sobre o vaso sanitário, escalando a parede até uma pequena janela.

- Indo pra casa.

- Isso só vai piorar as coisas, Sam! – ela o ignorou – SAM! Volte aqui!

- Quando você virou minha esposa?

Em seguida, Freddie ouviu o barulho inconfundível dela caindo em cima dos arbustos lá fora.

Freddie estava assistindo tevê quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Ele estava meio sonolento, então tentou protelar ao máximo o momento em que precisaria se levantar para ir atender a porta. Apenas alguns segundos, gritou:

- Quem é?

- Sam.

A preguiça que ele sentia pareceu se dissipar. Freddie correu até a porta.

E o que viu ao abri-la fez seu coração disparar em agonia.

O rosto de Sam estava inchado. Seus olhos, vermelhos e úmidos. O cabelo da amiga parecia mais sujo do que nunca. E suas roupas não estavam em melhores condições.

Freddie teria se perguntado o motivo de Sam ter escolhido procurá-lo ao invés de ir atrás de Carly. Mas estava assustado demais para isso. Então simplesmente abriu passagem para a amiga. Sentaram-se no sofá.

Sam parecia derrotada.

- Eu cansei, Freddie! Cansei de tudo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada.

- Fala!

- Não foi nada.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

E então ela o abraçou forte. Tão forte que as costelas dele pareceram quase partir-se ao meio. Freddie ficou impressionado. Como Sam ainda podia ter tanta força, mesmo quando estava naquelas condições?

Ele sentiu o mundo girar. Seu coração disparou. Sam tinha o poder de despertar inúmeras sensações nele. Milhares ao mesmo tempo. E tudo isso com apenas um abraço.

- Franklin insiste que eu roubei o celular – sussurrou.

Eles soltaram-se, hesitantes.

- Ele não tem provas.

Sam contou-lhe toda a conversa que havia tido com o diretor. Freddie ouviu com um misto de tristeza, desespero e raiva.

- Sam, peça ao Franklin uma cópia do vídeo. Você está sendo acusada, então tem direito a isso. Nós teremos que dar uma boa analisada na gravação. Encontraremos alguma prova a seu favor.

Ela fechou os olhos. Mais algumas lágrimas caíram. Freddie nunca havia visto Sam chorar. E ter consciência daquilo fez com que ele ficasse sem ação por algum tempo. Sam não chorava. Ela era forte como um touro. Aquilo tudo devia ser só um sonho. Um pesadelo.

Freddie ficou ainda mais chocado quando a amiga inclinou-se sobre ele, apoiando-se em seu peito e enfiando o rosto na camisa listrada. Bem em cima do coração. Ele teve vergonha. Agora ela podia ouvir seus sentimentos martelando furiosamente contra o peito.

Sam deu um pequeno sorriso, que logo foi reprimido.

Freddie hesitou. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais intoxicado com aquela proximidade toda. Sentia-se meio sem chão, meio tonto. Agradeceu aos céus por estar sentado. De outra forma, teria desabado ali mesmo. Estava excitado também, mas não era só isso. O desejo físico era tão forte quanto o espiritual. Queria Sam perto dele em todos os sentidos.

Tocou levemente as mãos da amiga. Ela estremeceu. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

Até que Sam finalmente disse:

- Suas mãos estão geladas.

Ele sorriu com uma timidez que não era sua.

**NOTAS SOBRE O CAPÍTULO:**eu gostei de escrever esse, e gostei principalmente do título - Your Hands Are Cold. mas, como sempre, acho que poderia ter ficado melhor.

o próximo capítulo trará fortes emoções, só pra constar.

Continuem comentando *-* estou adorando!


	4. Carls

Ela devia estar ficando louca. Era a única explicação para o que tinha feito.

Chegara à casa de Freddie Benson sem aviso. Com o cabelo bagunçado. Com a roupa suja. Com marcas na pele. Com a garganta irritada. Com dores no corpo. E ainda tivera coragem de _abraçá-lo_ em cima do sofá.

Ela. Abraçou. O. Nerd.

Estava louca. Completamente louca.

A única boa notícia daquela situação toda é que Sam havia percebido algo extremamente interessante: o coração de Freddie acelerou quando ela pousou a cabeça nele. Talvez isso quisesse dizer que... ele gostava dela?

Tentou afastar o pensamento da cabeça. Sabia que o amigo era apaixonado por Carly desde que ele se entendia por gente. Sam não podia competir com aquilo.

Detestava admitir tal coisa a si mesma, mas amava Freddie. Muito. E não saberia dizer desde quando. Talvez tenha sido amor à primeira vista, quando Carly os apresentou nos corredores da escola onde estudavam antes.

Logo Sam descobriu que irritar Freddie era seu passatempo preferido. Além de ser muito divertido vê-lo chateado, ainda havia um bônus: ele perceberia a existência dela. E então finalmente notaria que Carly não era a única garota do mundo... certo?

Errado. Freddie continuou apaixonado pela morena, enquanto a vida de Sam piorava de vez.

- Você sabe o motivo de nunca ter ganhado um concurso de beleza, não sabe? – A mãe de Sam despertou-a de seus pensamentos, ao mesmo tempo em que desligava a tevê.

- Eu ganhei um concurso de beleza ano passado.

A Sra. Puckett ignorou.

- Porque você é mais gorda do que as suas concorrentes. Agora largue esses salgadinhos.

- Não.

E continuou comendo. Nem prestou atenção quando sua mãe fez um gesto obsceno antes de sair de casa com o namorado francês (porque o italiano fora dispensado no dia anterior).

Ligou a tevê de novo, mas nem chegou a prestar atenção em Girly Cow. Logo estava no banheiro, ajoelhando-se em frente ao vaso sanitário. Dois dedos dentro da garganta. Os olhos lacrimejaram antes que a comida abandonasse seu estômago.

Quase sempre acontecia daquele jeito, no impulso do momento. Ela só percebia o que havia feito depois que dava a descarga. Era horrível, sabia disso. Mas não conseguia controlar. O impulso era mais forte do que ela. Ele a dominava.

Ainda estava lavando as mãos, quando ouviu o celular anunciar a chegada de uma nova mensagem de texto.

_**De:**__ Carly_

_**Para:**__ Sam_

_Precisamos conversar venha aki agra!_

_**De:**__ Sam_

_**Para:**__ Carly_

_Ta. _

Estava mesmo querendo sair de casa, de qualquer forma.

Sam não esperava que fosse encontrar Freddie na casa de Carly. Quando abriu a porta, avistou-os sentados no sofá, lado-a-lado. Os dois amigos estavam sérios, impenetráveis. Pareciam preocupados.

- Freddie me contou o seu segredo – falou Carly, se levantando e colocando as mãos na cintura – Sam, isso é muito sério.

_Merda_.

Hey, ele não tinha direito algum de contar a Carly! Sam havia confiado em Freddie. Sentiu uma decepção enorme crescer dentro de si. Não conseguiu ficar com raiva dele, é claro, mas sentiu-se profundamente magoada.

Carly notou o olhar de Sam, mas não reconheceu a tristeza nele. Pensou que a amiga estava apenas irritada.

- Não fique com raiva dele! – apressou-se em dizer - O Freddie só me contou isso porque estava preocupado e não sabia o que fazer.

- Como você esperava que eu reagisse? Você está se cortando e...

- Cala a boca Frednerd! – ela esbravejou.

Não agüentaria ouvir aquilo. Sim, tinha a consciência de que se cortar era sério e tudo mais. Mas ouvir alguém falando sobre o assunto só tornava as coisas piores. Fazia com que a dor parecesse mais real. Como se já não fosse real o bastante.

- E o Freddie também me contou sobre a acusação da Briggs – ela aproximou-se da amiga - Aquela vaca! – Carly parecia furiosa agora - Vamos te ajudar, Sam. Estamos com você.

Sam agradeceu aos céus por ter Carly como amiga. Claro que às vezes elas brigavam, ficavam chateadas uma com a outra, pisavam na bola... mas, apesar de tudo, ainda se amavam. Eram irmãs.

- Brigada, Carls.

E elas abraçaram-se em seguida. Foi preciso uma boa dose de auto-controle para que Sam não chorasse.

- Vamos agora mesmo à escola. Temos direito a uma cópia daquele vídeo.

Antes que pudessem se mexer, entretanto, o celular de Sam tocou. Número confidencial. Entranhando, ela atendeu.

E o que veio em seguida fez com que a sua vida chegasse ao patamar mais baixo do fundo do poço.

**NOTAS SOBRE O CAPÍTULO:** deixei a emoção de verdade para o próximo capítulo. esse ficou curtinho. eu quis mostrar a amizade cam. *-* comentem!


End file.
